12 Months of Love
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, dan memutuskan untuk mengabadikan kisah mereka kedalam 12 bulan yang ada. Hanya kisah kita berdua yang terukir, tak lain dan tak kurang. Apa dengan begini kita bisa bersama selamanya, hei sayangku? AU-AR-AT! ACCEPTING REQUEST. Bulan Kedua: Februari, update!
1. LenRin's January 1st: Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha. Yang lainnya punya pemilik masing-masing**

**Warning: AU/AR/AT merajalela di fanfic ini, romens gagal, alur kecepetan, typo, dll. ACCEPTING-REQUEST!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: January 1st – New Year**

"KAU MENYEBALKAN LEN!" teriak Rin frustasi disuatu siang di akhir Desember.

"_Well_, kau berdada rata." Puji Len sarkastik, menyebabkan Rin mementungnya dengan _negi_ milik Miku.

"Kalau kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Me-nye-bal-kan!"

"Kalau kau berisik, cerewet, egois, bodoh, dan—"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU LEN!"

_BRAK!_ Rin pun membanting pintu ruangan tempat para Vocaloid berkumpul dan bersantai-santai. Semua melihat mereka berdua dengan hening. Tidak biasanya si kembar berkelahi sampai seperti ini.

"..Errr.. ada apa ini? Tak biasanya kalian berdua bertengkar begini." Ucap Miku sambil menatap _negi_-nya yang bernasib sangat ngenes. Yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Miku.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" kali ini Meiko yang bertanya. Tapi si narasumber—Len—hanya diam saja sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Len?"

"Ah—oh iya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok," ucap Len pendek. "yah, mungkin sih."

"Mungkin?" kali ini alis semua personil(?) Vocaloid terangkat, tertarik dengan topik ini. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Len semakin memalingkan mukanya. Tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit merah. "Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

Oh. Habis sudah kesabaran Miku. Sepertinya Len perlu sedikit diancam. "Len~ny~"

"Agh! Iya Miku-neechan! Aku akan cerita! Sekarang jauhkan _negi_ itu!" seru Len ketika melihat Miku siap-siap menghantamnya dengan _negi_ super besar. Miku yang puas dengan jawaban Len akhirnya meletakkan senjata kesayangannya dipojok ruangan.

"Jadi? Ceritakan pada kami!" Gumi terlihat semangat. Ia sudah menyiapkan sejumlah wortel sebagai makanan pendampingnya.

"Jadi.. Semua berawal dari—"

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback: On**_

Pernah dengar kata stalker? Pasti pernahlah. Penggemar rahasia, atau istilah bekennya _secret admirer_? Apalagi. Istilah-istilah seperti ini pasti sudah umum untuk masyarakat luas khususnya kalangan remaja. Cerita yang ingin kuceritakan sebenarnya tak jauh-jauh amat dari kedua kata ini.

Kemarin, seorang remaja laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri berambut _honey blonde_, dikuncir kuda, tinggi sepantaran, memakai baju _sailor _hitam-putih berdasi kuning madu juga, dan dikenal dengan suaranya yang melengking meski seorang laki-laki, kutekankan, LAKI-LAKI, terlihat sedang berada didepan kamar seseorang dengan _nametag_ "Rin Kagamine". Sudah jelas kan niat laki-laki ini ingin apa? Harap jangan berpikiran ngeres dulu.

Sebuah kado dengan bungkus bermotif jeruk tengah diapit oleh kedua tangannya. Oh, ia ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Rin secara diam-diam.

Memastikan keadaan sudah aman, Len pun akhirnya memasuki kamar Rin. Berbeda dengan kondisi kamarnya yang bisa dibilang rapi, kamar Rin sungguh berantakan. Selimut bersarang diatas meja belajarnya, sandal rumah malah ada diatas tempat tidur, lalu yang paling parah adalah pakaian dalam yang bertebaran yang dimana-mana! Len harus kuat-kuat menahan mimisan gara-gara ini.

'_Sepertinya Rin terlalu fokus mengerjakan lagu barunya.' _Pikir Len. Rin kalau sudah bersemangat akan sesuatu memang suka lupa sekitarnya. Contohnya saja kamar ini. Tapi hal itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa Len menyu—ups, sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu banyak.

Len pun menyingkirkan selimut usang bermotif jeruk dari atas meja. Len yakin, hadiah darinya pasti akan seribu kali lebih baik dibanding selimut yang sudah uzur(?) tersebut. Dicari-carinya tempat strategis untuk meletakkan hadiahnya. Setelah mencari ke segala tempat, pandangan Len menuju kesebuah piala berbentuk jeruk.

Piala Jeruk. Oh, itu adalah salah satu hadiah dari serangkaian lomba yang diadakan Master pada "Vocalympics" beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lombanya sederhana, kau hanya harus makan jeruk sebanyak yang kau bisa. Pemenangnya jelas Rin—karena hanya dia anggota Vocaloid yang gila jeruk.

Len _sweatdrop_. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Masternya agak gaje juga ya, mengadakan acara seperti itu. (Len sendiri memenangkan Lomba Shota—meski diakui dia sangat sangat sangat malu. #dor).

Maka dari itu, Len memutuskan untuk menaruh hadiahnya disitu. Ia tahu, Rin sering sekali memandangi piala kebanggaannya selama berjam-jam. Rin juga suka sekali pamer piala tersebut kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Len jadi yakin, kalau itu adalah tempat yang tepat.

Dengan hati-hati, Len menaruh hadiahnya didekat piala itu. Salah langkah sedikit saja, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"KAITO BODDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH ! Masakanku gosong kan!" Dan tiba-tiba teriakan melengking Miku menggema keseluruh sudut ruangan tempat para Vocaloid tinggal. Len tentu kaget setengah mati. Sepertinya bakal ada yang mati hari ini—pikir Len. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari amukan nona diva Hatsune Miku selama ini.

"Hah, untung aku tidak panikan pas mendengar teriakan Miku-neechan. Jadi pialanya—"

_PRANG._

"—pasti selamat. Oh. Tidak."

Len bergidik. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merinding disko. Ia baru saja menyenggol piala Rin. Kukatakan lagi, me-nyeng-gol-nya. Sekarang piala itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Len _facepalm_. Mati sudah dia sekarang.

"A—aku harus segera membersihkan ini. Kalau Rin sampai lihat—"

"Oh, Len. Sedang *nyam* apa kau *nyam* di kamarku *nyam*?"

Ekspresi Len berubah semakin horor. Keringat mengucur deras dari mana-mana. Rin malah datang disaat yang tidak tepat! Mati Len sekarang! Sudah tidak ada tempat untuk lari lagi.

"Kau tahu, tadi Miku-neechan sedang membuat biskuit di dapur untuk kita semua. Adonannya enak, setidaknya sampai Kaito-nii salah memasukkan antara gula dan garam tadi huahahaha." Ujar Rin tertawa puas, "Nah, sekarang, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Emm.. Karena aku kangen padamu?" jawab Len frontal. Seketika keduanya langsung memalingkan muka dari satu sama lain.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku memang sedang bercanda, Rin."

"Oh." Ada rasa sedikit kecewa di hati Rin, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Kalau begitu ngapain—AH!" Rin berteriak, kaget. "Pi—pialaku! Apa yang terjadi, Len?!"

_Ah, dia sudah menyadarinya. Mati dia sekarang.._

"A—aku.." Len terbata-bata. Apa yang harus dia katakan? "A—aku menjatuhkannya! Hahahaha, memangnya kenapa?!"

'Scumbag Brain! _Kenapa malah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu sih?!' _rutuk Len dalam hati.

"A—a.. Kenapa?" Rin terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Sial.

"Karena.." Ayo Len! Minta maaf sekarang! "Aku muak melihatmu selalu membangga-banggakan piala itu! Padahal cuma beruntung doang!"

Kali ini Len merasa ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga. Beg* banget sih.

"Kau…" urat nadi telah memenuhi kepala Rin. Mukanya merah padam karena marah. "KAU MENYEBALKAN LEEEEENNNN!"

_**Flashback: Off**_

* * *

.

.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Len," ucap Rin pilu, "kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

Rin memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia berada ditaman sekarang. Berada di dalam rumah tempat para Vocaloid tinggal hanya akan membuatnya emosi—karena ia akan terus bertemu dengan Len. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menenangkan diri disini.

Sebenarnya bukan ia marah dengan Len, tapi tindakan Len yang terus-menerus memanasinya membuat ia terus lepas kendali. Padahal hanya perkara kecil, tapi sampai seperti ini.

"Kau memang bodoh, Len.."

Rin menghela napas, lalu mengatai Len dengan berbagai umpatan yang ia tahu.

**~ January ~**

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan ketegangan masih berlanjut. Kedua Kagamine terus menerus menghindari satu sama lain. Ya, sepertinya tak ada yang mau minta maaf duluan diantara mereka. Miku dan yang lainnya pun sudah tidak mengurusi hal ini, biar mereka urus saja masalah mereka sendiri, katanya.

Len meneguk susu rasa pisang kesukaannya. Ah, pisang memang selalu membuatnya tenang. Tapi pisang yang dimaksud bukan pisang yang suka ada di Rated M, bukan. Pisang yang dimaksud tentunya adalah pisang normal yang berwarna kuning—terkadang hijau. Len sangat menyukai pisang~ Agak sayang karena pisang entah kenapa sulit ditemui—atau Master memang malas membelikannya untuk dia.

Besok sudah tahun baru, Len baru menyadari hal itu ketika mendengar Meiko dan Luka melintasi dapur beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menantikannya, apalagi Vocaloid yang lain. Tak bisa dibayangkan segimana hebohnya perayaan tahun baru nanti. Tapi Len tidak, ia tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Ia tidak bersemangat akan semuanya karena pertengkaran sepelenya dengan Rin.

Lagian, ini memang sepenuhnya salah Len sih.

"Ah.. _mendokuse_.." keluh Len. Percuma saja memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Lebih baik ia berkeliling saja—siapa tahu pikirannya akan cerah kembali.

"Uwaaahh.. Uuh.."

Telinga Len terangkat. Mu-mungkin ia salah dengar, tapi, itu suara Miku bukan?

"_Ma—masuta.. yamette.. _Master.."

Len merapatkan telinganya ke dinding. Seingatnya, kamar yang paling dekat dengan dapur adalah kamar Master yang kedua (dari sekian banyak kamar yang Master punya). Dan tadi itu suara Meiko kalau tidak salah.

"Master! Pelan-pelan! Sa-sakit tahu!"

Yang ini suara Luka, Len sangat yakin. Apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar Master? Dengan suara yang sangat ambigu tersebut? Ja-jangan-jangan..

"MASTER! APA YANG SEDANG—Oh," Len terdiam. Ia melihat Master dengan berbagai perabotan—entahlah, aku tak tahu, sedang mengutak-atik tubuh mereka. Dan dengan mengutak-atik artinya adalah memodifikasi, seperti, kau tahu, menambah elemen-elemen tertentu kedalam suatu robot. Vocaloid itu robot, iya kan?

"Ah, Lenny," panggil Master. Sepertinya ia baru selesai dengan Miku. "Kau juga ingin dimodifikasi?"

"Hei Len! Lihat!" Meiko memamerkan senjata terbaru dilengan sebelah kanannya. "Lihat _laser-beam _ini? Ini bisa membuat kota hancur dalam sekejap! Hebat kan! Muahahaha.. Dan lagi masih banyak senjata lain disini! Ini hebat kan, Luka?!" Meiko terlihat bersemangat sekali. Dia memang pada dasarnya tomboy sih.

"Entahlah," Luka menatap benda asing ditubuhnya dengan tatapan tidak suka., "aku tak tahu."

"Aku baru saja belajar tentang beginian dari temanku. Ternyata seru juga! Kau ingin coba?" tawar Master dengan penuh bangga. Len mundur perlahan, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, besok tahun baru." Luka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Tahun ini kita ingin ngapain, Master?"

Master menepuk kepalanya, seperti baru ingat. "Oh iya! Ada saran? Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Hobi baruku sepertinya benar-benar menyita waktu hehehe.." Master terkekeh, membuat semua orang yang disana _sweatdrop_.

"Aku sih inginnya kita main kembang api dipinggir sungai dekat kuil!" seru Miku, matanya sampai berbinar-binar begitu. "Kan seru kalau bisa bermain kembang api bersama orang-orang yang habis berdoa! Lalu kita bisa menyanyi bersama, dan kita bisa memanfaatkan senjata baru kita untuk membuat kembang api!"

"Huoh! Ide bagussss!" Meiko jadi ikutan senang. Dari semuanya, memang ia yang punya lebih banyak ragam jenis senjata hasil modifikasi Master.

"Boleh juga." Puji Master, "Bagaimana denganmu, Len?"

Len terdiam. Matanya membulat. Benar juga.. kenapa gak kepikiran ya?

"Lenny?"

"Aku punya ide!" Len berteriak kesenangan, membuat yang lainnya mempunyai tanda tanya besar. "Aku punya ide agar aku bisa berbaikkan dengan Rin!"

"Ho?"

"Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua, Miku-neechan, Meiko-nee, Luka-nee, dan semua Vocaloid lainnya!" ujar Len. "Master juga! Jadi, mau kan kalian menolongku?"

Miku memasang tampang berpikir, seperti menimbang-nimbang untung ruginya. "Baiklah, asalah kau membelikanku banyak _negi _dari hasil penjualan lagu barumu nanti."

"Dan sake!" tambah Meiko. "Jangan lupa sake!"

"Dan tuna untuk Tako-chan." Ini sih Luka.

"Dan buanyak wortel!" tiba-tiba Gumi muncul.

"Dan es krim!"

"Jangan lupakan terung untukku!"

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul berbagai rikues dari semuanya entah darimana. Len tersenyum, ia senang teman-temannya mau membantunya begini—meski dengan upah sih.

"Master sih maunya kamu lembur nanti, siap?" tantang Master.

"Ya!" Len menjawab mantap. "Sekarang, ini rencananya.."

**~ January ~**

Angin malam berhembus kencang, tapi itu tidak membuat Rin masuk kerumah dan berlindung dari dinginnya angin malam. Rin menatap kebawah—kearah jalanan. Ia bisa menemukan banyak orang sedang lalu lalang ingin menuju kuil, mulai dari orang tua, orang pacaran, anak kecil, suami-istri, sampai kakak-adik.

Kakak-adik. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Len. Memang tidak enak bertengkar dengan saudara di hari spesial begini, apalagi ini tahun baru. Tapi apa daya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau meminta maaf duluan.

(Mata Rin lalu langsung berubah sendu).

"Kau tidak ke sungai?" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan, "Semuanya sedang merayakan tahun baru disana loh." Kata Gumi sambil mengunyah wortelnya. Rin hanya menatapnya singkat, sampai ia melihat kebawah lagi.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Hanya mengambil beberapa wortel. Aku akan kembali lagi kesana." Balas Gumi. "Ayo."

"Hah?"

"Ayo kesana bersama-sama. Kau tidak berpikir untuk disini sendirian kan? Itu bukanlah perayaan tahun baru yang keren." Ujar Gumi sambil menyeret-nyeret Rin. "Ganti dulu bajumu. Gunakan yukata itu, lalu kita akan berangkat! Jangan lupa bawa selimut takut kau kedinginan!"

"Hei Gumi! Aku kan belum bi—"

"Sudah! Ayo buruan!" paksa Gumi tak mau tahu.

**~ January ~**

Rin terpaksa ikut karena paksaan Gumi. Ia memang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mendengar kata tidak. Jadilah ia disini, dengan balutan sebuah yukata bermotif jeruk dan selimut bermotif jeruk (lagi) dan pisang yang membalut badannya.

Rin menggosok-gosok tangannya. Ia menggumam kesal. Gumi bilang ia hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk memanggil yang lainnya. Tapi nyatanya? Gumi sudah pergi semenjak 30 menit yang lalu.

'_Apa mungkin Gumi mengerjaiku? Apa mungkin Gumi… bersekongkol dengan Len untuk mengerjaiku?' _pemikiran tidak baik ini terus menghantui Rin, apalagi sekarang ia tengah sendirian ditengah lautan manusia.

"Ayo mulai hitungannya! 10.. 9.." orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menghitung.

"8.. 7.. 6.."

"5.. 4.. 3.." Rin mulai ikut menghitung.

_3.. 2.. 1.._

"Selamat tahun baru, Rin."

_Pssuuuuuuungggg_. _Dong dong dong. _Bel tahun baru dibunyikan. Berbagai kembang api diluncurkan. Rin kaget, karena ketika menengok ia mendapati Len berada disampingnya, sambil mengunyah sebuah permen apel.

"Le-Len! Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Rin sewot. Len hanya membalasnya sambil menyodorkan permen apelnya.

"Hmm.. Karena ingin menawarimu permen apel?"

"LEN!" Rin membentak Len, entah kenapa ini terasa seperti déjà vu banget, "Aku serius!"

"Aku juga. Dan daripada kau berteriak seperti itu, lebih baik tonton kembang apinya. Acara utamanya baru akan dimulai."

Rin mengapit selimutnya dengan kesal. Len tidak serius menanggapi pembicaraannya, tapi ia tetap melakukan hal yang Len katakan tadi.

_Psuuuuungg…_

Rin terbelalak. Matanya basah. Ia memelototi Len dengan tajam, sementara Len hanya tersenyum dengan lembut (sebisa mungkin ia harus menyembunyikan semburat merahnya, ia malu tahu!). Rin lalu mengusap airmatanya, ia kembali melihat kelangit—kearah kata-kata yang dibuat oleh kembang api itu.

_Aku suka kamu Rin! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja sebenarnya waktu itu! Jangan membenciku, karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu!_

Rin tersenyum dibalik tangan yang sedang menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena malu. Teman-temannya memang usil, mereka pasti sudah merencanakan ini.

".. Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, Len?" tanya Rin. Len hanya memainkan rumput disekitarnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong, Rin. Aku memang tidak sengaja menyenggol piala kebanggaanmu. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku. Ta—tapi aku sudah membetulkan pialamu! I-ini." Len menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih—yang sepertinya berisi Piala Jeruk milik Rin.

"Terima kasih sudah membetulkan, tapi yang kumaksud bukan yang ini." Kata Rin sambil menerima kotak itu. "Yang satu lagi. Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Ah—oh, itu." Muka Len langsung berubah merah. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku malu."

"Malu jadinya kau berniat menembakku lewat hadiah tahun baru?" tebak Rin. Mata Len langsung memicing.

"Da—darimana kau tahu?"

"Gumi memberiku sebuah bingkisan berisi selimut, dan ada kartu ucapan berisi sebuah pernyataan didalamnya." Jelas Rin. Dirapatkannya lagi selimut bermotif jeruk-pisang yang membalutnya.

"Ugh, Gumi.." Len _sulking_. Pantas ia tidak bisa menemukan hadiahnya dimanapun.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan (lebih tepatnya mungkin terlalu malu).

"La-lalu gimana?" tanya Len duluan. Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau kan sudah tahu perasaanku, jadinya bagaimana Kagamine Rin-nee—tidak, Kagamine Rin-san?"

Rin memasang pose berpikir ala Miku, yaitu menimbang-nimbang antara untung dan rugi. "Kalau aku menolak?"

"Maka aku akan frustasi, menyiksa diriku, lalu meng-_uninstall_ diriku seperti lagu yang pernah Kaito-nii nyanyikan." Ujar Len jujur. Rin gubrak, tidak percaya akan perkataan Len. Segitu cantiknya kah dirinya sampai Len tergila-gila padanya?

Rin, kau terlalu narsis. Dimana-mana juga cantikkan author kali. *duesh*

"Ah," Rin baru ingat, "aku belum memberimu hadiah tahun baru, Len."

"Rin, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan—ah," ucapan Len terpotong. Rin baru saja menciumnya, dan siapa sih yang menolak ini? Len pun balas mencium Rin, dan setelah itu ayo kita potong deskripsi ciuman mereka takut anda sekalian batal puasanya.

"Hadiahku, dan jawaban dariku." Ucap Rin pendek. Warna mukanya senada dengan warna tomat.

"Wow," Len tersenyum lebar. Diraba terus bibirnya berulang kali. "aku sangat suka hadiahku. Tapi aku belum mengerti maksud dari jawabanmu. Bisa ulangi lagi?"

_Gusrak!_

Len dan Rin menoleh kearah suara tersebut, dan mereka mendapati Kaito yang terjerebab, Miku yang marah-marah, dan Master serta Vocaloid lainnya yang sedang menyiapkan api unggun untuk memanggang Kaito.

"KAITO BODOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Kau malah terjatuh! Kau merusak suasananya tahu! Padahal Len tadi sudah Spice!Mode begitu! Kaito bodohhhhh!" Miku langsung menyiksa Kaito dengan berbagai macam senjata hasil modifikasi Master.

"Senang melihat hobi baruku berguna." Ujar Master sambil meniup-niup agar apinya semakin membesar. Master diam-diam seorang sadis rupanya..

Sementara kegajean sedang melanda mereka, Len dan Rin hanya saling berpandangan. Rasanya agak canggung untuk meneruskan yang tadi.

"Emm.. Mau bergabung dengan mereka?" pinta Rin. Len mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya. Ayo." Ujarnya setuju. Tapi sebetulnya dia kecewa sekali.

Dan malam tahun baru yang sangat spesial itu pun dihabiskan dengan penuh kesenangan. Meiko puas dengan senjata baru yang ia punya, Master senang dengan hobi barunya, Kaito yang menderita kerusakan mekanis dimana-mana, dan kedua sejoli Kagamine yang berbahagia. Ditutup dulu ya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Selamat tahun baru! (udah Agustus woi!)

_**-FIN**_

* * *

_**NP: Fire Flower – Clear**_

**A/N : Yossh! Dan dimulailah project "12 Months of Love"ku! Sempet galau antara zodiak apa bulan dalam kalender, tapi setelah nyadar kalo ada satu zodiak yang bisa-bisa jadi songfic.. jadinya ini aja! Agak gaje emang, tapi anda menikmatinya bukan? #duesh**

**Karena fic ini direncanakan untuk dibuat sampai chapter 12, jadi saya menerima rikues! Dengan format ~ **"**Pairing yang diinginkan****/****Bulan apa****/****Event istimewa dibulan itu apa** (kalo bisa pake tanggal)"

_**Contoh:**__ LenRin/Januari/1 Januari – Tahun Baru_ atau _LenRin__/Agustus/Olympics_ seperti itu. **Saya tunggu req-nya! Pair boleh BL/shonen-ai, tapi diusahakan straight (karena setau saya pembaca FVI kebanyakan suka staright ._. #sotoy). Saya tidak menerima shoujou-ai. Dan sebelum lupa, pair yang sudah dibuat cerita tidak bisa di req lagi ^^b (biar beragam gitu).  
**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! Saya akan usahakan apdet secepat yang saya bisa!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**

**Info: Untuk bulan Februari-Maret, April, dan Desember tidak bisa dirikues, karena saya sudah punya rencanya sendiri muahahaha #dor**


	2. KiyoYuki's February 14th: Valentine

_Mereka bilang cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan._

_Mereka bilang bilang cinta tidak mengenal umur—mau muda, tua, anak kecil, ataupun orang dewasa._

_Mereka bilang kekuatan cinta tidak boleh diremehkan, tetapi aku malah melakukan sebaliknya._

_Aku tertawa. Aku tertawa ketika mendapat sebuah cinta darinya._

_Dan sekarang—_

—_aku terhantam keras oleh sebuah bumerang yang kubuat sendiri._

* * *

_._

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha. Yang lainnya punya pemilik masing-masing**

**Warning: AU/AR/AT merajalela di fanfic ini, romens gagal, alur kecepetan, typo, dll. ACCEPTING-REQUEST!—Tapi tidak menerima khusus bulan Februari-Maret, dan Desember #dor. (**Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan, **Bulan April **jadinya boleh dirikues. Jadi yang niat rikues silahkan rikues!**).**

_._

* * *

**Chapter 2: February 14th – Valentine.**

Kisah ini dimulai sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika aku masih berumur 20 tahun. Kala itu aku baru akan lulus dari universitas tempatku belajar, dan sekarang aku tengah mencari tempat rekomendasi untuk terjun ke lapangan dari profesorku.

Aku melihat kertas pengumuman di mading dengan mata yang memicing. Sesekali aku membetulkan kacamataku. Aku memang mempunyai pengelihatan yang kurang baik, namun tidak begitu buruk. Sekali lagi kuusapkan mataku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. SD Yamaha, itu yang tertulis disamping namaku, menandakan kalau itu adalah tempatku PKL nantinya. Aku menunduk depresi, mengajar anak SD bukanlah hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan.

"Hmm.. Hiyama Kiyoteru, SD Yamaha. Manusia tertampan, SMA Utau. Wah, Ice Mountain terpisah sangat jauh rupanya." Ujar seseorang dengan nada kecewa, "Kalau begini, band kita terpaksa _break _dulu dong."

Aku menegadah keatas. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut ungu tengah mengerlingkan mata kearahku. "Oh, Natsuki." Responku tidak semangat. Aku mengambil botol minum dari tangannya dan segera meminumnya. "Sudah menemukan tempat rekomendasi?"

"Yup, baru saja aku mengatakannya, Kiyo-chan." Ujar Natsuki sambil bersenandung riang. "Untung mereka mau mencarikan tempat PKL, jadi tidak usah susah-susah hehehe~"

"Aku lebih memilih mencari tempat sendiri deh," ujarku kesal. "kita boleh bolos tidak sih?"

"Tentu, kalau kau mau tidak mendapat nilai dan tidak lulus sih." Jawaban Natsuki membuatku semakin nge-_down_. Pintar sekali, si _drummer_ ini.

"Hei, Kiyo-chan," panggil Natsuki lagi. Aku hanya ber"huh" dengan malas menanggapinya. Aku tidak pernah suka panggilan darinya.

"Kau tidak pedo kan?"

Aku langsung tersedak dari minumku. Mataku melotot tajam. Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar pertanyaan absurd macam beginian huh?

"Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu, _baka_?"

"Habis kau kan akan ditempatkan diantara anak-anak SD untuk beberapa lama. Kupikir kau akan jadi sangat populer diantara mereka, dan lagi sebentar lagi kan Valentine, jadi kau pasti akan mendapat banyak coklat~"

"Bodoh! Valentine masih sebulan lebih tahu!" hardikku. Sejak kapan si _drummer _berubah menjadi bodoh begini?

"Ya sudah~ Terserah kau saja deh~" Natsuki melangkah meninggalkanku. Setelah agak jauh dia baru melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Lebih baik kau segera berkemas, dan temui para fansmu. Oh ya, jangan lupa beritahu aku kalau kau dapat pacar yang imut-imut disana!"

"Mati saja kau Natsuki!"

**~ February ~**

"Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Karena aku guru baru, jadi mohon bantuannya!"

Suasana kelas 5-D hening sekali. Ah, omong-omong kelas 5D adalah kelas yang kuajar sekarang. Kulihat bocah-bocah lelakinya hanya menguap melihatku didepan kelas, sesekali malah ada yang mengupil. Namun beda dengan murid perempuannya, mereka melihatku dengan tatapan.. tidak biasa. Seperti tatapan para _fangirls_ yang baru bertemu idolanya. Aku berkeringat, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Emm.. Baiklah, aku absen dulu ya." Ujarku berusaha memecah suasana tak enak yang ada. Buru-buru aku raih buku absen yang baru diberi oleh kepala sekolah tadi. "Emm.. SeeU?"

"Hadir pak!" ucap seorang anak dengan bando kucing berwarna kuning dirambut pirangnya. "Itu saya pak!"

"Namamu agak unik, SeeU-san. Ini bukan nama samaran kan?" tanyaku. Kita harus memastikan kalau ia sebenarnya bukan anak mafia bukan? (Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Kiyo-chan).

"_Iie_, itu nama asliku. Aku baru pindah dari Korea Selatan, _gyosa_! Makanya namaku agak berbeda."

_Gyosa_, eh? Apakah itu sebutan guru disana atau semacamnya? "Ah, aku mengerti. Salam kenal, SeeU-san." Ucapku seramah mungkin. Aku tidak bisa terlihat seram didepan anak kecil seperti ini. Bisa merepotkan jadinya.

"Lalu.. Leon?" Seorang laki-laki pirang dengan mata setengah mengantuk berdiri dan menunduk kearahku. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur. "Ok. Selanjutnya, Lily-san?"

Seorang perempuan pirang berdiri dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara bernyanyi. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya aku baru bisa membujuknya untuk berhenti bernyanyi. (Omong-omong, suaranya lumayan bagus untuk seorang anak-anak).

"Berikutnya, IA?" seorang perempuan pirang pucat panjang berrok merah berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Aku _sweatdrop_ dan membalas lambaiannya. Setelah itu, baru aku mengabsen lagi. "Gallaco-san?"

"Galaco bukan Gallaco, sensei! Jangan salah mengeja namaku!" Pirang lagi! Seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning berdiri dan menyela perkataanku, memarahiku sampai puas sampai akhirnya duduk lagi. _Kami-sama_, ada apa dengan kelas ini?

"Ba—baiklah, Lola-san?" Dan seorang pirang kembali mengangkat tangannya! Gyaaaa kenapa kelas ini penuh dengan rambut pirang? ! Apa-apaan kelas yang amat rasis begini?! Seseorang tolong bilang kalau tidak semua anak dikelas ini berambut pirang semua!

"Ya—yang terakhir.." aku membetulkan kacamataku, berharap sindrom pirang ini segera berakhir. "Kaai Yuki-san?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"..Kaai Yuki-san?" aku mengabsen sekali lagi, takut-takut suaraku kekecilan atau aku salah menyebut nama.

_BRAK_. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan kencang. Semua melihat kearah pintu kecoklatan disampingku sekarang—termasuk aku. Terlihat seorang perempuan pendek dikuncir dua tengah terengah-engah. Dan oh ya, rambutnya hitam. Reflek aku tersenyum—entah tersenyum senang karena itu bukan pirang atau sarkastik karena ia hampir melewati batas toleransi waktu telat.

"Kaai Yuki-san, ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Si perempuan cilik hanya memasang senyum lebar.

"Itu aku pak! Aku Kaai Yuki! Salam kenal!"

Dan itu saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya.

Dan jika kau berpikir aku langsung tersihir pada pandangan pertama karena kepolosannya, maka kau salah. Aku tidak sepedofil itu, kawan.

**~ February ~**

Hampir seminggu lebih sudah aku lewati di SD Yamaha. Mereka semua tidak seburuk yang aku pikir. Mereka lumayan cepat menangkap pelajaran. Lalu mereka tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira. Anak-anak lelakinya sudah akrab denganku—bisa dibuktikan dengan kelakuan usil mereka setiap hari. Bukannya aku tidak keberatan sih, tapi mengingat katanya mereka jarang bisa seakrab itu terhadap guru membuatku merasa senang.

Beda lagi dengan anak perempuannya. Setiap hari mereka selalu membuntutiku kemana-mana layaknya ikan remora kepada hiu. Bukannya aku terganggu sih, tapi jumlah mereka semakin hari semakin banyak! Entah kenapa aku menjadi terkenal dikelas lain dan angkatan lainnya. Aku mendesah, terima saja deh.

Tapi bukan Hiyama Kiyoteru namanya kalau tidak bisa lepas dari teriakan para _fangirls_. Pengalamanku selama bergabung di Ice Mountain tidak akan pupus begitu saja. Menemukan celah sedikit, akan langsung kumanfaatkan segesit seekor singa kelaparan. Aku memang hebat hahahaha!

"Kiyo-sensei~!"

Oh, oke, ada satu orang yang entah kenapa selalu menemukanku dimanapun aku berada. Segesit apapun aku berlari, dia pasti sudah berada diujungnya dengan kilat. Aku bergidik melihat anak yang sedang melambai-lambai kearahku. Dia seperti mempunyai radar terhadapku! Menyeramkan!

"Kiyo-sensei! Ayo pulang bersama!"

Aku menghela napas. Padahal kupikir aku bisa pulang sendirian dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku sih?" tanyaku agak risih. Tidak ada kata formal layaknya murid dan guru diantara kami sekarang.

"Rumah kita searah Kiyo-sensei~ Lagipula tidak baik membuat anak kecil sepertiku pulang sendirian."

"Kau bisa pulang dengan temanmu!Demi _Kami-sama_, memangnya kau tidak punya teman?"

"Tapi kita kan satu rum—"

"Rumah kau dan kos-anku beda satu lantai! Kita tidak satu rumah!"

Aku langsung bergegas menuju rumahku sebelum terjadi keributan yang tidak perlu. Ya, aku memang nge-kos dirumahnya. Universitas yang membuatku tinggal dirumahnya. Ibunya Kaai pun tidak keberatan, malah kelihatannya ia menerima sekali. Seperti punya anak cowok—katanya.

Kaai terlihat memanggil-manggil namaku, tadi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku menutupi mukaku dengan buku yang sedang kubaca, supaya terkesan sibuk dan membuatnya menyerah. Tapi bukannya menyerah dia malah memeluk kakiku dan membuatku kesulitan berjalan.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Kaai?" tanyaku kewalahan. Aku hampir saja terjatuh.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca, sensei?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku melongo sambil memperlihatkan _cover _bukuku.

"_Phan.. Phan.."_

"_Phantom of the Opera," _ujarku memotong perkataan Kaai. Kelihatannya ia sulit mengucapkan judul bukuku, "ada apa kau bertanya? Kau tidak terlihat seperti tertarik dengan buku ini, Kaai."

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa sensei membacanya~" balasnya riang, sambil berlari kecil mendahuluiku, "Sensei itu kan guru matematika utamanya—meski kau juga mengajar beberapa mata pelajaran lain, tapi tidak dengan bahasa Inggris. Kenapa membaca buku bahasa Inggris sensei?"

"Karena aku tidak sebodoh dirimu—"

"—Hei! Itu tak sopan!" Kaai ngambek. Pipinya menggembung, lucu sekali.

"Karena aku tertarik, Kaai. Kau tahu? Orang yang pintar matematika pasti kemampuan berbahasanya juga meningkat. Aku hanya mengasah kemampuan berbahasaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Makanya kau jangan suka bermain _video games _ terus."

"Aku tidak bermain terus!" elak Kaai cepat. "Aku hanya melakukan yang anak-anak biasa lakukan!"

"Anak-anak biasanya belajar tahu."

"Itu sih sensei!"

Kemudian kami mulai adu mulut disitu. Mulai dari hal yang tidak penting sampai yang _random_ sekali (sama aja). Setelah kami berdebat agak lama disitu, kami baru melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah Kaai.

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Kaai terlalu marah sementara aku asyik membaca bukuku. Lagipula, kami terlalu lelah untuk berdebat kembali.

"Ah ya, sensei," tiba-tiba Kaai bersuara. Jari telunjuk kanannya berada dipinggir bibirnya sekarang—pose berpikirnya, menurutku. "kau disini sampai kapan?"

"Bermaksud mengusirku?"

"Tidak hanya bertanya." Balas Kaai sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi?"

Aku menoleh keatas, mencoba untuk mengingat. "Hmm… 3 atau 2 minggu kedepan?"

"Kok sebentar?" protes Kaai. Aku _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Karena mereka yang menentukan waktunya, _baka_." Ledekku. Muka Kaai langsung memerah karena marah.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu," ia meraih tanganku, lalu menggenggamnya hangat. "ayo kita bersenang-senang berdua selama 3 minggu ini!"

"Hah?" aku mempertanyakan ajakannya, "Lebih baik kau belajar sana! Aku tak mau saat aku pergi nilaimu masih sejelek itu!"

"Belajar kan bisa privat sama sensei pas malamnya! Kita kan satu rumah!" Kaai ngeles, "Ayolah sensei~ Waktu seperti ini ga bakal keulang kan?"

"Tidak mau! Di kos-an itu waktunya istirahat!"

"Sensei!"

"Tidak! Lagipula aku sibuk mendata nilai!"

"Sensei~ _Onegai~_"

Aku terdiam. Mataku berkedut melihat Kaai yang sudah memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Ia selalu melakukan itu kalau ingin sesuatu—kepadaku maupun ibunya. Aku menghela napas, anak ini keras kepala sekali.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat nilai matematikamu selanjutnya harus dapat 100."

"Eeeeh?" Wajah Kaai menunjukkan tanda tidak setuju, "Itu mustahil!"

"Mau apa tidak?" tantangku. Raut wajah Kaai langsung berubah serius. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengangguk, menyanggupi tantanganku. Aku tersenyum puas. Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

"Oh iya, sensei," sebelum memasuki rumah tiba-tiba ia memanggilku, "mulai sekarang, panggil aku Yuki ya! Oke, Kiyo-sensei?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan malas, dan segera masuk kedalam.

**~ February ~**

Esoknya, suasana dikelas 5-D sangat suram.

Anak-anak terlihat tengah mengeluarkan raut wajah serius. Beberapa sibuk mencorat-coret kertas soal dengan kecepatan maksimum. Beberapa ada yang menoleh keatas mencari inspirasi. Beberapa ada yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tengah depresi, dan beberapa ada yang tengok kanan-kiri berusaha mencari jawaban—entah itu benar apa salah.

Jika kalian menebak kalau mereka sedang ulangan matematika, maka kalian berhak untuk naik kelas (mungkin).

Yuki sendiri termasuk golongan utama. Demi hari ini ia telah bekerja sangat keras. Seminggu telah ia habiskan untuk marathon privat dengan wali kelasnya, Kiyoteru-sensei. Sekarang, jerih payah itu akan terbalas dengan nilai seratus.

(Dan habis itu mereka akan berkencan hohohoho).

Ditengah kemaklatan ulangan matematika, tiba-tiba suara _ringtone _hp memecah keheningan. Buru-buru Kiyo-sensei mengangkat teleponnya dan keluar kelas. Sontak anak-anak kelas 5-D memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bekerja sama, tapi tidak dengan Yuki. Ia sebisa mungkin ingin mengerjakan ulangan itu sendiri.

"Baiklah," Kiyo-sensei pun memasuki kelas dengan wajah sedikit ganjil, "kumpulkan ulangannya."

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk mengumpulkan semua jawaban, kalau saja Kiyoteru tidak sampai mengancam dulu. Kebanyakan anak-anak malah ragu-ragu dan memanfaatkan situasi untuk menyalin jawaban. Tetapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, karena Kiyoteru mengancam, maka semua langsung mengumpulkannya dengan cepat.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Kiyo-sensei tiba-tiba. Reflek semua anak langsung mengecek kalender di jam merekaa tau tempat lainnya.

"13 Februari pak!" jawab SeeU duluan. Kiyo-sensei langsung menghela napas.

"Besok ya.." gumam Kiyo-sensei kecil, sangat kecil tetapi entah kenapa telinga Yuki masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Kata Kiyo-sensei. Semuanya langsung diam dan menatap sensei. Raut wajah sensei terlihat serius sekali—membuat Yuki khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

"Besok.. adalah hari terakhirku mengajar disini." Kiyo-sensei mengumumkan. Semua anak langsung menjadi ribut, kecuali Yuki yang diam mematung. "Pihak tempatku kuliah tiba-tiba memajukan harinya. Untuk itu, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua."

Setelah itu pandangan Yuki memburam, telinganya mendadak tuli, sehingga ia tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan yang Kiyo-sensei berikan.

**~ February ~**

"Aih~ Ibu dengar kau sebentar lagi mau wisuda ya? Selamat ya!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar Kaai-san menyelamatiku. Dia memang orang baik. "Ya, terima kasih atas dukungannya, Kaai-san."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai PKL, berarti kau akan pergi dong?" ujar Kaai-san kecewa, "Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Besok, supaya aku tidak telat untuk wisuda." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya ibu tidak ingin kau pergi, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi." Tutur Kaai-san, "Kau sudah memberitahu Yuki?"

".. Sudah," ujarku pelan. Aku langsung memasukkan sup miso Kaai-san kemulutku dengan buru-buru.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Yuki, Kiyoteru-kun?"

_Buuufftt_, aku langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kaai-san.

"Aku benar ya?" aku terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"..Aku naik keatas duluan, Kaai-san. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ujarku berusaha mengelak pertanyaan dari Kaai-san. Aku langsung berlari keatas, mengabaikan ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaai-san.

Entah kenapa, bukannya pergi kekamarku sendiri, aku malah pergi kekamar Yuki. Sebenarnya aku bingung harus apa. Yuki mulai bertingkah aneh semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara padaku. Aku bingung, aku harus apa? Aku tidak pandai menghadapi anak kecil!

Atau,

Jangan-jangan dia bukan anak kecil dimataku? Melainkan sesuatu yang lain? (Oh tidak demi apapun aku ini bukanlah _pedobear_!—jerit Kiyoteru dalam hati).

"Yuki," kuketuk pintunya perlahan, "aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Tidak ada respon. Bahkan tidak ada angin semilir seperti komik-komik pada umumnya.

"Yuki, aku datang untuk mengantarkan ulangan matematikamu." Ujarku sambil sedikit meremas kertas yang kupegang. "Selamat, kau dapat nilai 100. Kau tertinggi sekelas."

Masih tidak ada respon. Segitu marahnya ia padaku?

_Kriiiet_, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yuki terbuka. Aku ingin memanggilnya, namun niat itu kuhentikan ketika aku melihat kedua mata Yuki yang sembab habis menangis.

Ia menangis? Karenaku?

"Aku tak apa-apa, sensei." Ia langsung berbicara seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, "Lebih baik sensei beres-beres saja. Masih banyak kerjaan kan?"

Setelah itu Yuki langsung menutup pintu kamarnya lagi, tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berkata apa-apa.

Aku menunduk. Ini bukan keadaan yang aku inginkan ketika aku pergi dari rumah ini.

**~ February ~**

_**February, 14th **_

"Senseeeeeeiiiii! Jangan lupakan kami ya!"

Aku tersenyum melihat murid-muridku datang ketika aku akan pergi. Aku amat terharu, apalagi ketika mendapat coklat sebanyak ini.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajar disini meski sebentar!" ucap kepala sekolah sambil memelukku erat, "Jika lulus nanti, bisakah kau bekerja disini?"

Awalnya kukira ini adalah candaan, tapi melihat sinar matanya dan murid-murid lainnya, sepertinya mereka serius akan hal ini. "A—akan kupikirkan." Begitu jawabku, meski terkesan harkos (a.k.a harapan kosong) tetapi mereka tetap mempercayainya.

Tak lama kemudian, bus yang aku tumpangi pun datang. Sudah saatnya aku pergi!

Aku melihat kesekeliling. Dia tidak datang rupanya. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat semuanya." Agak berat mengatakan ini sebenarnya, karena aku sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman disini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus kembali untuk ijasahku.

Aku pun memasuki bus yang kutumpangi, lalu mencari tempat duduk yang enak dan nyaman. Setelah kutemukan, aku mulai merapihkan barang bawaanku—agar aku tidak kerepotan nantinya.

'_Apa ini?'_

Aku mendapati sebuah kotak coklat berbungkus coklat dengan pita merah muda ketika aku sedang merapihkan tas berisi laporan hasil kerja PKL-ku. Ketika kubuka, bisa kulihat isi coklatnya sudah agak lumer, tanda bahwa ia sudah lama berada ditasku. Kutebak sih dimasukkannya saat malam hari—tunggu,

Malam hari?

Aku segera menoleh kebelakang. Aku melihat sesosok anak 10 tahun jauh dibelakang sana, sosok yang tak mungkin aku salah liat. Seorang anak perempuan, masih pakai baju tidur, rambut berwarna hitam dikuncir dua dan agak berantakan karena buru-buru, tengah melambaikan tangan kearah bus yang kutumpangi.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu siapa yang memberi coklat ini.

"Yuk—" Baru aku mau memanggilnya, bus ini terlanjur melaju kencang.

.

.

.

"Hei~ Jangan bengong saja, Kiyo-chan~! Sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

Aku tersentak melihat muka Natsuki yang super nge-_zoom_ dimataku. Natsuki lalu tertawa melihat aku terjungkal.

"Biar kutebak, kau sedang memikirkan pacar lolitamu?"

"Sejak kapan aku punya pacar lolita?!"

Aku lalu membetulkan dasiku, mengacuhkan Natsuki yang sibuk mencuap-cuap tentang sesuatu. 6 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku sudah lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, dan sekarang aku baru saja bermutasi ke SMA Crypton, salah satu SMA terbaik se-Jepang! Aku sudah lama bermimpi untuk mengajar disini!

"—Itu yang kau pikirkan, kan?"

Aku menatap kearah Touma dengan tatapan horor. Satu lagi teman mengerikan yang bisa membaca pikiran.

Azuchi Touma, pemain _bass_ di band-ku dulu. Orangnya berperawakan tenang—padahal penampilan nyaris identik dengan Natsuki, bedanya rambut Natsuki ungu, Touma kuning agak coklat. Dia ini bagai peramal, karena dia bisa menebak apa yang kami semua pikirkan.

"Sudah-sudah, belnya udah bunyi tuh. Ini hari pertamamu mengajar kan?"

Ada lagi 2 anggota tim lainnya. Yang berbicara tadi Hiyama Akito, sepupu sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Rambutnya merah dengan sedikit warna coklat disurainya—jadi merahnya agak beda dengan merah Akaito-sensei. Yang dari tadi tidak bicara itu Amane Haruto, guru musik sekaligus _keyboardist_ Ice Mountain. Si pirang ini memang jarang berbicara.

"Bener tuh! Gue duluan ya!" pamitku. Yang lain juga langsung bubar menuju kelas masing-masing.

Aku segera bergegas menuju lantai dua. Kelas 2-D, itu kelas baru tempatuku mengajar. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas mereka yang mengisi mata pelajaran matematika. Jadi, aku seharusnya tidak boleh telat!

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi wali kelas—sekaligus guru matematika kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

Beberapa murid ada yang antusias menyambutku, beberapa ada yang terlihat malas begitu mendengar mata pelajaran yang aku ajar. Entah kenapa ini familiar.

Familiar..

"Baiklah, saya akan absen dulu." Aku segera meraih buku absen dan memanggil nama murid-murid satu persatu. Proses absen-mengabsen tidak memakan waktu begitu banyak. Aku langsung mengingat jumlah dan nama-nama mereka—mengingat nama mereka cukup mudah dilafalkan dan otakku yang encer (#dor). Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga aku sampai pada suatu nama.

"Kaai Yuki?"

Mataku membulat. Tentu aku mengenal nama ini. Kebetulan kah?

"Kaai Yuki?" aku mengabsen ulang, memastikan nama yang aku panggil.

_BRAK._ Tiba-tiba pintu disampingku terbuka dengan paksa. Semua orang melihat kearahnya—termasuk aku. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan tengah terengah-engah akibat terburu-buru. Ia berambut hitam dikuncir dua—gaya yang amat tidak khas anak 16 tahunan. Aku tersenyum, ia hampir melewati batas toleransi waktu telatnya.

"Kaai Yuki?" panggilku memastikan.

"Ya! Itu namaku! Salam kenal—Kiyo-sensei?!" bisa kulihat ekspresinya yang terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara absen yang tertunda.

Diam-diam, aku memasang seulas senyum—sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah kutampakkan sebelumnya.

_**-TBC on March 14th: White Day**_

.

* * *

_If you're not here, I can't believe anything __  
__So let me hear your voice,*_

* * *

.

_***NP: If You're Not Here Anymore – Hiyama Kiyoteru**_


End file.
